Software documentation is a process of writing a document that explains the steps involved in developing or using software. Generally, software developers need to create pages of documents that include analysis of a software, design documents and numerous specifications related to the software. These documents need to be updated by developers during various phases till the software is developed. After the software is developed completely, the maintenance support team handles created documentation in order to understand and provide support for the software. Such ‘text book’ type documentation is voluminous to read. In addition, it is a tedious process to read and understand the complete documentation and update it from time to time while the software is modified. Maintaining such documentation is also cumbersome. This might result in loss of significance of the documentation. Moreover, the maintenance team can fail to correctly update the documentation from time to time.
Documentation tools that are available nowadays help in automating the process of documentation during design and development phases of softwares, but, these tools lack in providing necessary support during the phase of maintenance.
Therefore, there is a need for an automated system that stores, maintains, updates and manages documentation after development of a software.